


Loose ends

by bj62



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bj62/pseuds/bj62
Summary: I liked the way I finished the other foot but wanted to add a few details, so this is like an epilog.  I hope it is worthy of your attention.





	Loose ends

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the way I finished the other foot but wanted to add a few details, so this is like an epilog. I hope it is worthy of your attention.

Steve knew that Mike's office was his for the time being. There were still some loose ends to work out.

Rudy had given him permission to go with Dan to the apartment that Amelia Rivers had lived all these years while killing cops 'supposedly' at random. He didn't know what to expect. The apartment was nondescript until he entered her bedroom. On the wall was a map with pins attached to strings that had the obituary of every cop that was shot. 

Different colored strings linked the partners. One of the last was Mike attached to Thompson.

Steve found himself fighting a controlled rage. He saw three pictures off to the side as if they were waiting to be placed with the others. They were the faces of himself, Dan, and Rudy Olsen. It dawned on him how close she was to completing the cross. He saw Thompson's obituary directly above the center of the cross.

Knowing that he was so close to death again, had a chilling effect on him. He wondered just what he was getting himself into again. He wondered if he was out of his mind. Then he remembered Mike just after he had been shot. He knew that the sacrifice was part of the job.

Working these last few days, trying to pull a rabbit out of thin air so that another cop would not be prey to a serial killer, gave him a rush that he did not get while teaching. Not only that, but the enemies he made while on the force would not simply disappear just because he was no longer wearing a badge. He knew he would always be looking over his shoulder. Deep down he knew that the city called him back. Mike being shot, was just the push he needed to come back.

Raising his gun at the elderly woman, was instinct. Seeing the woman out of the corner of his eye was in part training and in part getting a feel of the situation.

He was glad that despite not having been at the shooting range in over a year, he managed the shot, but did not kill.

It would not have mattered if it were a man or a woman, he wanted to disable, not kill the perp unless he had to. He was fortunate.

He wanted to be there for the interrogation. He wanted details and perhaps to understand why. Deep in the back of his mind was an inkling that it was a woman. Maybe that was why he was looking at the women on the court house steps instead of the men.

Her mother was a distraction, a ruse to lure them away from the nondescript appearance of a woman. What had caught his eye was the way she blended in, and the way she held the gun.

Because she was relying on her mother to draw their attention, the only person who would see her just so happen to be one of her targets. If she would have aimed at Steve, who knows if his shot would have missed.

Rudy was her prime target because it was rare that he was out on the streets. Once Steve realized that Rudy was a target, he wanted the distraction of the police commissioner to catch the killer off guard.

Amelia was relying on the distraction so that she could kill the last man on her list. If she managed to get Steve and Dan in the process that was a bonus.

He saw it all mapped out in a more precise way than his scribblings.

Steve was startled when Dan touched his arm.

"Get photos of all this. We were damn lucky that Mike started to find the pattern. Do you realize what would happen if we had not got to her in time? We are so used to killers being men that she would have fallen through the cracks." Steve said as he left her room.

"I know you said we did this together, but I really don't think we would have caught her if it wasn't for you. I for one am glad you're back. Come on, I found the way she changed the riflings of the thirty two. She didn't bother to throw them away." Dan said.

"I was taught by one of the best: the same way he is teaching you. Although I have gotten used to his office, I want that hat back on his head. Come on, lets leave the work to the team. I have a date I need to keep." 

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She was going through her last dose of chemo. In a week or so they would be letting her out of the hospital. 

Steve was in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. He kept his hands in the front pocket while he fidgeted with something.

He waited for her eyes to open.

She focused on his face and closed her eyes briefly. She felt something move in her lap. She felt something move under her hands. She opened her eyes and saw a kitten looking back at her.

The kitten had four white paws, and patches of black and grey with a black tip on the tail.

"Hello Megan. I thought I would introduce you to your new playmate and my house guest. What shall we name her?" He asked as she cuddled next to the girl.

Steve looked at the kitten who was using her nose to acclimate to the smells. She had a smudge of grey on her nose and on the top of her head was a smudge of black.

"How about Spot or Smudge?" He asked.

"Smudge." She said as the kitten's ears perked up at the word.

"I want you to understand that she is merely a houseguest in my apartment until you get better. I will take care of her until you can take her home." Steve said.

The kitten looked back at Megan and rolled onto her back. She stretched her front paws and started to settle.

The look on Megan was worth all the subterfuge.

He stayed until they slept together. He hugged Stacy and went to see Mike. He had his hat with him.

Everything was falling into place.

Everything was falling into a comfortable rhythm, but he knew it wouldn't last. There was always someone out there. There was always some perp who was out to prove he was above the law.

Steve and the others were there to prove otherwise.

 

finis


End file.
